Codename: Ghost
by Emerald.H
Summary: Suze is sent off to Gallagher Academy with her cousin Jazmine Simon. Only to find out it's a school for spies. The story is way better than the summary. I don't own Gallagher girls or Mediator.
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N This is my first mediator\gallagher girls crossover. Just so you guys know, Suze is 15, didn't move to California and this is during the first gallagher girls book. Enjoy!)**

I looked out the window of the plane and saw Roseville, Virginia below. Mom thought it was a good idea to send me to the same school as my cousin Jazmine Simon, ever since an accident with a ghost and the school. You see, I'm a mediator which means I'm supposed to '_help_' ghosts. It's not fun, let me tell ya.  
"Oh Suzie, it'll be fun." Mom had said. The name of the school was "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women", and it's not just A school. Oh no, it was for _geniuses_. "Hello, I'm headmistress Morgan. You must be Susannah." The headmistress greeted me when I stepped out the limo (yes, a limo.) and took a look at the ivy-colored walls and the huge school in front of me.  
"Hi." I saw a girl behind her with green eyes and honey-blonde-ish hair. "This is Jazmine, and she'll be your tour guide. " I smiled at her. "Hey Jazz, it's Suze." She rolled her eyes in a 'No duh Sherlock' sorta way, but she still smiled back. Ms. Morgan told me to meet her in her office later. "Yes ma'am." I said because my mom told me to 'be nice'. "Jazmine , why don't you show your cousin around?" My cousin nodded. I met a few of her friends and other students. Liz is what you call a geek, but in a good way! Bex is... A little like me, minus the seeing\helping ghost thing. And she's B_rrr_itish. Macey, I soon learned, was the senator's daughter. Cammie seems to disappear alot. Then there's another student named Tina.

Dang, that girl is _nosy_! So I nicknamed her Snoopy... "Suze, did you hear me?" I looked at the red-headed girl named Saga and her sister Sage, (more of Jazz's friends) as I ate my soup or something. I got hungry during the tour, thank goodness the cafeteria was open. "Can you repeat that?" I asked her. Her twin, Sage, rolled her eyes. "She said 'How do you like Gallagher Academy so far?'" Sage asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's cool." The twins shared a look. "I heard Gallagher was a rich, snooty school. But you guys don't look like it." I quickly added "Not like that! Just that you're not snooty." Saga nodded.  
"There are graduates working all over the world," Saga informed me. "We focus on languages, math, science, and culture." Then this place must be strict... "Those are the things graduates have told us they've needed most in their lives." Really strict. "By admitting only young women, we, the students, develop a sense of empowerment, which enables us to be highly successful." She finished. "Cool." Was all I managed to say. What else was I supposed to say? "Hello ladies." A guy walked up to our table. And let me tell ya something: he was so hot, he could melt the ice off a polarcap. ***Sizzling noises*** "Hello, you must be Susannah Simon. I'm Joe Solomon, I'm a teacher here at Gallagher Academy." I shook his hand. "Hi. And yeah, I'm Jazmine Simon's cousin." Speaking of my cousin, she came up to my table with Cammie and Macey. "Shall we finish our tour?" She asked. We walked down the Gallagher halls. "This is the library." She said indicating to the door on my left. I often asked questions, like "What's that?" And "Seriously?" as my cousin, Cammie and Macey threw out pieces of trivia. Like "That painting was a gift from the Duke of Edinburgh." Or "Oh, yes, the Wizenhouse Memorial Chandelier." And finally "This is the Washington Memorial Chalkboard." Which looked like a plain chalkboard to me, but Jazz and Cammie looked quite proud. It took a lot not to comment on the _**plain**_ chalkboard. Just then Professor Buckingham came up to us. "Ms. Morgan would like to see you girls." Professor Buckingham led the four of us to headmistress Morgan's office, where she called us in before we even knocked. She's a **ninja**. "Hello girls, I just wanted to see how the tour was going and give Susannah her study books." She pointed to the pile of books on her desk, I'm guessing those were the study books she was talking about. One of the book's title was "_Spying 101_". I looked at Ms. Morgan. "Uh... Why does it say _'Spying 101'_?" She looked at me with a grin. She took out a compact mirror and pressed her finger on the mirror. Then everything started spinning (literally) as I watched in complete shock. Jazz smirked. "Welcome to Gallagher Academy for spies." Uhhhhhh... I was speechless, except for two words. "**DO WHAT?!**"

**(A\N How did you guys like it? This is my first ever crossover so take it easy. Review and let me know what you guys thought of it. And keep the reviews rated K+. Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Jazz, then at the headmistress, at everyone else, then back at Jazz. My cousin was nodding. "Yep. A school for spies." Macey said nodding. "I too was shocked when I found out. But I _got over it_." She put emphasise on the last three words. "So you're telling me that this whole time you've been training to be a spy?" I asked for the fifth time in just 7 minutes. Jazz face-palmed herself, sighed then looked at me with a serious face. "Yes!" She screamed. I held up my hands in a 'I surrender' gesture. "Okay, okay. It's just really hard to believe my cousin is a spy-in-training. I mean, isn't this spy thing made for books or TV?" I asked. Cammie answered this time. "Look, I know you're shocked and all, but can we get past this 'You're a spy?' stage and get back to class?" I let out a sigh. "Okay, but I still don't have a uniform." Macey smirked when she heard this. "Don't worry. I got that under control."

* * *

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a green plaid skirt, a matching blouse and knee length grey boots and just the slightest bit of lipgloss. "This is a little much, don't you think?" I asked Macey. She just shook her head and gave me my books. "Knock knock." Jazmine walked in. She took one look at me with a shake of her head. I was a little insulted, did the outfit look ugly? 'Cause if she's thinking that... "Macey must have been torturing you." Oh.. I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked. "Well the outfit pratically screams _"SOS! Macey is torturing me! Help!"._ So-o-o-o, yeah. Poor Suze." Jazz said. Macey stopped reading the magazine she was reading and tried to look insulted but ended up grinning. Then Jazz exclaimed "Oh! Let's go and show Cam, Bex and Liz." She led me to their room. Where they were digging in garbage. That's when Macey spoke up. "So what's his name?" I looked at the three girls with confusion then understanding. "Whoever you're stalking, I feel sorry. For them of course." Jazz remarked. I fought back a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about." Cammie snapped. You can tell she was trying to lie, but it backfired because 1: If you respond too quickly, that means the gig is up. And 2: She was holding a pink piece of paper she found from the garbage. "Oh puh-lease! It's been two or three weeks and you've been sneaking off." My cousin exclaimed. "And did she mention you're going through some random dude's trash?" I asked them. Cam gave me a glare. "Seriously, this is disgusting though. And Bex, this is so beneath you." I told them. Bex rolled her eyes. As if to say '_Suze! How do you think we're gonna find out more about this boy?_' I rolled my eyes back at her. "Liz probably doesn't mind." I pointed at Liz. "Suze has a point." Macey said. "Can you guys just leave?" Cam asked. "With pleasure! C'mon Suzie." I turned to my cousin. "Don't call me Suzie." I snapped. "Whatever you say... Suzie." I chased Jazmine to our dorm, where she tried to slam the door in my face, but I managed to squeeze through the closing door. "Die!" I screamed and through a pillow at her. Of course, she dodged it. Curse her spy training. "What do you think his name is?" Jazmine asked suddenly. "I dunno. Macey probably knows." Jazz nodded. "So Suze, what cha' wanna do?" She asked in a peppy voice. "Go. To. Sleep." I mumbled at the same time I threw myself face first on my bed. "Well, ya can't. You've got to study those books." I heard a thump on my bed, obviously the books. "You should read '50 spy instincts', it's epic." She commented.

* * *

"Suze? Suze wake up." I heard Jazz. "Get up. I'm serious, it's 10:00 PM, you should get in your bed." I looked around and realized something: I fell asleep reading '50 spy instincts' after five-and-a-half-hours. "Just so you know, that "epic" book you said I should read, I did and it's four thousand-two hundred-and-ninty pages long and not really epic at all." I retorted as I went to the bathroom and put on my PJs. "Quit complaining, Suze. You got CoveOp tomorrow and guess whose the teach?" I thought for a moment. "Is it that Joe solomon guy?" Jazz nodded. "Oh yeah! Hey, you know, I just noticed something." I gestured for her to hurry and continue. "You should be in the same grade as Macey, but you're in tenth with me." **(A\N I'm not sure if Cam, Bex and Liz are in 10th or 11th so I just stuck them in 10th.)** Plopping down on my bed, I nodded. "Does Mr. Solomon teach all CoveOp classes?" I pressed. "Yeah, he teaches on sublevel one, two and three. I wonder if there's a fourth..." She muttered the last part to herself. "What sublevel are we on?"

"One. I'll be going to sublevel two soon." Jazmine reached for the lamp switch. "Goodnight, sleep tight. Don't let the spybugs bite." My head whipped towards her. "_What?!_" Then it went dark.

* * *

**(A\N How was that? The next chapter will be in class. R & R!)**


	3. Chapter 3

I was in Madame Dabney's class (Blegh! My least favorite. But it can really be useful sometimes!) after COW, and I would like to say: Thank goodness I read "Pinky's out" last night before I read "50 spy instincts". "Ms. Susannah Simon did you hear me?"  
I looked at Madame Dabney with confusion, 'cause I was trying not to fall asleep. "No ma'am, can you please repeat that?" ***Shudders*** It just doesn't sound right coming from me... Madame Dabney looked pleased at my choice of words, but still scolded me for not listening.  
After C&A it was languages. I pick up fast Mrs. Branson had told me, and I do. Pick up fast I mean, so far I've learned basic Arabic, Spanish, Japanese, Italian and Dutch! But remember, I learned basic, example: "Hello" "My name is Susannah" "Where is _", I'm sure you get it by now. I still have eight languages to learn. And yes, I mean eight, I already know French. Mrs. Branson continued her speech. Then we had history, where we learned the war of 1812. AKA: America vs Britain, and Bex is just sitting there proudly. Mr. Marley is a really nice guy too. "The War of 1812 was a 32 month military conflict between the Untited States and the British Empire," I wasn't aware of this, but my head slammed on the desk and I fell asleep.

* * *

I heard someone clear their throat.  
I awoke and looked around the empty classroom. "_He-e-e-y_, Mr. Marley..." Remember when I said he was a nice guy? Yeah, I take that back. After a 5 minute and 27 second lecture, I was finally allowed to go to CoveOp. Once I was done standing in front of a portrait trying not to blink, I arrived at class. "Suze!" I heard an irish accent call as soon as I entered the class room. "Finally, Sage and I thought you'd never make it." Saga was sitting in a desk in front of me with Jazmine sitting on my right, Sage sat next to Saga and April (Jazz is really popular here) sat on my left. Joe Solomon was talking about allies today and I was writing everything down. This could seriously come in handy. Then again, this is a school for spies. Everything they teach comes in handy.  
"You may not like these people. You may hate these people. These people may represent everything you hate, but all it takes is one thing ladies- one commonality to form a bond in our lives. To make an ally." Mr. Solomon dismissed us a few minutes later and lunch came around. It's a good thing I took french, 'cause I still have different languages to learn. "J'ai obtenu le crédit supplémentaire aujourd'hui.*" I told Jazmine. "Sérieusement ? Laissez-moi deviner, était-il dans P et E ?*" **(A\N You know you guys can skip to the end where there's a translation.)** I put a hand over my chest. "Aw, comment avez-vous su ?*" I asked. "C'est la seule classe que vous êtes bon à ." She responded. I dropped my honored attitude for sarcastic. "Remercie beaucoup Jazmine, celui n'a pas blessé du tout."  
Jazz rolled her eyes. "Je suis désolé, je plaisantais juste autour de vous grand bébé." She said. "Question rapide : pourquoi parlons-nous toujours en français ?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "Je ne sais pas." She replied then continued eating. "Je ne fais pas non plus." I said back and I too continued eating my Creme Brule. Hours passed before school hours ended, and Jazz showed me around the entire school.  
Including the secret passageways. She actually drew a map of the place, it took awhile though 'cause this place is so huge. "Here's your map and a comm unit in case you get lost. And Suze, you might want to change out of uniform." I thanked Jazz and went to explore the passageways. After changing into a pair of jeans and a green tee. "Turn left." I turned left and looked at the tapestry. There supposed to be- Aha! A secret door behind the tapestry moved and I walked in it. I shuddered at the spider webs. "So, my daughter is a spy-in-training." I whipped around at the voice. "Jeez, dad. Don't scare me like that!"

* * *

Translation: [French]

*I got extra credit today  
*Seriously? Let me guess, it was in P & E?  
*Aw, how did you know?  
*That's the only class you're good at  
*Thanks a lot Jazmine, that didn't hurt at all  
*I'm sorry, I was just joking around you big baby  
*Quick question: why are we still talking in french  
*I don't know  
*I don't either

**(A\N *Gasp* What is Suze's dad doing at Gallagher Academy?! Oh well, only I know. MWAHAHAHA!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A\N I only have a couple of things to say: THERE'S A 7TH MEDIATOR BOOK COMING OUT! MEG SAID SO ON HER FACEBOOK PAGE! :D)**

* * *

I placed my hand on my chest, and glared at him. "Why do you find sneaking up on me so hilarious?" I asked Dad. "I dunno, I just do."  
He replied with a grin. I glared at him. "Shouldn't you be in New York? And not spying on me at a boarding school." He stopped grinning. Uh-oh. Dad has another cryptic warning, Somebody save me. Aaaaahhhhh!Note the sarcasm. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Haven't you seen those movies with explosions and spies nearly dying?!" I looked at him under my bangs. "You're kidding me right?" I face-palmed myself and let out a sigh. I had a test tomorrow, I've got to find a way to send coded messages through sewing for Madame Dabney's class, and Macey wanted to do my makeup for the morning.  
I don't have time for his warnings. "Uhuh. Yeah, have fun with that, I'm going to go explore now." I turned around and marched through the dim tunnel. "Suze, I'm serious." Dad called from behind me. "And so am I. There's over a hundred spies-in-training, and I'm one of them. I'm sure I'll be fine."

* * *

**Summary of surveillance  
Operative: Susannah Simon.**

**After exploring the secret passageways, The Operative discovered:**  
**2 tunnels that leads to Dr. Fibs lab,**  
**1 tunnel that leads to the kitchen (yum!),**  
**4 tunnels that leads to the same empty room,**  
**and a tunnel that leads outside.**

"Wow..." I said when I stepped outside. The mountains were huge! "Suze?" A voice came from the comm. "Meet me in Bex's, Cammie's, Liz's, and Macey's dorm. I think we're about to find out who Cammie's secret crush is!" I rushed back inside and upstairs in at least 45.1 seconds. "What's his name?" I asked as soon as I burst through the door. "Okay 1: Was barging in here without knocking really nesacerry?" Cam asked. I shrugged.  
"2: His name is Josh and 3: We need your help in Operation Josh." Cammie told me. "Cool!... What's Operation Josh?"  
I questioned. Okay, I admit I sounded clueless and dumb, but I honestly had no idea what, quote unquote, "Operation Josh" was. "Simple, we try to find out more about him, Cammie sneaks out to go see him and we try to keep her cover." Macey replied. "Got it. What did you find out so far?" Jazz spoke this time. "He likes waffles, whitening gum, mint chocolate chip ice cream and his mother has an obsession with catalogs with curtains, bed spreads and throw pillows."  
Ummm... Alright-y then! "Ahem... What did you find in his... Garbage?" I felt weird just asking that. "Not much, but we did hack into his Email account." I'm still quite weirded out.  
Liz handed me a binder with notes about to fall out. "Um... So this dude is a Momma's Boy, he calls "D' man" bro, and he throws pink letters away by this Deedeee person that just might like him?" When I finished my sentence Cam's head snapped up at me. "He doesn't like her, that's why he threw it away!" My someone has a temper, and I thought I was bad. "Jeez, Cam. Learn to take a joke every now and then." I retorted. "So when does Cam see him again." They all raised eyebrows.

* * *

Ugh! It was two weeks before she saw him again! Two weeks, people!  
Bex slid the printed email on the table at breakfest... Two weeks later! I swear, the things spies-in-training have to go through, even if it's helping your friend sneak out. "I think she should put her hair up, it'll make her look glamorous." Liz said. "Oh sure, go for glamorous in the town square. I think down, with a headband would look casual and cute." Jazz advised. "Hmmm, hw 'bout just plain down?" I suggested, because new headbands hurt. **(A\N Been there, done that.)** Jazz caught on. "Totally. And maybe just a little eyeliner." Macey nodded and went to go get her makeup box. It was quiet except for the sound of hangers being shoved aside and Macey telling Cam "Look up" "Look down" and "Hold perfectly still". "Okay, time to talk pocket litter."  
Bex told Cam. I honestly have no idea what "Pocket litter" means.  
I found out a few seconds later, pocket litter means stuff you carry in your purse and\or pocket. Like: ID, gum, money, etc.  
"Handbag or no handbag?" Macey asked. My opinion? Handbag. I mean, it's an accessory and a weapon! While Bex was filling the bag with who-knows-what, I wrote in my notebook. Cam was about to leave when I remembered something... Something important. Oh! I remember now! I picked up Onyx. "You've got to be kidding me!" Cammie exclaimed. I gave the cat to Liz, 'cause that cat just doesn't like to be around me.  
After Cam was escorted downstairs by Liz, Bex and Macey, Jazz and I walked to our dorm. "You do know you need a codename, right?" Jazmine asked when I plopped down on my bed and picked up the nearest book: _'How you know if you're being tailed'_. "How about... Hmmm..." While my couson was deep in thought, dad materalized behind her. "Ghost." I blurted. Jazmine looked at me for a second.  
"Ghost... I like it!" She exclaimed. Dad grinned. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Have fun reading that _epic_ book _"50 spy instincts"_!" She was about to protest when I slammed the bathroom door. I was anxious to hear from Cam or the others, but like always: I had homework to do. Only the type of homework that can save my life. Oh well, just a few hours till Cam starts yelling at Macey.

* * *

**(A\N Ta-da! The next chapter will have Cam telling the girls about her "_date_" with Josh. Reviews are like peanut butter cups, you can't get enough... But if you're allergic to peanuts, you'd might have to re-think that...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A\N Okay, I know I said in the previous chappy that Cam was gonna explain the "date", but let's skip to hand-to-hand combat practice where it's a tie between Bex and Suze.)**

* * *

I hit the ground with a thud. I jumped up before Bex could land another punch. My foot connected with her ribs while Cam, Liz, April, Jazz, Sage and Saga were watching from the sidelines. "It's offical," I heard April mutter. "It's a tie between Bex and Suze." The others nodded in agreement.  
Bex twisted my arm behind my back and I used my head to hit her nose. I held up my hands in a "Time out" sign.  
"This is going nowhwere. We're both great butt-kickers. End story." I said as I fought for my breath. Jeez, you'd think doing this everyday with ghosts would seem the same, but then again, Bex is actually putting effort into kicking my rear. "Good job, Suze." Jazz congratulated. "I'd say amazing job, but I'm afraid Bex will kill me."  
The others laughed and nodded. Bex and I rolled our eyes, and stalked off towards our rooms.  
"So, Cammie, did you destroy Josh's dignity again, or was that over the shoulder toss a one-time thing?" April asked as we laughed again, this time at Cammie's tomato red blush. I abruptly stopped laughing when I caught sight of something- or rather someone, watching me.  
"You guys go ahead and go upstairs and stalk Cam's boyfriend-" (yet another blush) "-, I'll be there in a second, 'kay?" I asked as I shuffled closer to the person with the glowing aura. Whoopee. Cam, Bex, Liz, Saga, Sage and April replied with "okay"s and "see later"s while Jazz stayed and eyed me suspiciously.  
When the others were out of ear shot, Jazz spoke. "Suze, you've been acting odd since you got here. Minus the whole finding out this is a spy school thing." she added with a casual wave of the hand.  
"But... I dunno. Since you got here things have been strange. Like it's been cold wherever you are, I'm always seeing shadows-" Aw, crap... Jazz stopped and watched me. Then after a few odd moments of silnce she shook her head. "You know what? Nevermind. See you in the morning." Then Jazz too left for her dorm.  
I whipped around to face the man with a glowing aura. He looked oddly familiar. I mean, he sorta has blonde\brown hair an- "Um, are you the mediator?"  
Huh? It took me a moment to realize he was talking to me. Well, I'm pratically the only mediator.  
"Yeah, I am. I'm Suze, how may I help you crossover?" I asked with a sarcastic yet sweet voice.  
Familiar Looking Ghost Dude looked up at the stairs where my cousin and new friends had left.  
"I need you to pass on a message to Cammie." Cammie?  
"I'm all ears."  
"I need you to tell her: Beware the Circle Of Caven." said the ghost.  
"Circle Of Caven. Sounds like a witch thing." I said as the man shook his head slowly. "Anyways, who is this message from?" I asked.  
"Me." Duh.  
"No, your name." The man kept looking up the stairs. "Matthew Morgan, Cammie's father." Woah.

**(A\N That's exactly what I said! Woah! So, I've been writing short chappies lately, but I can't really think of much. *shrugs* Well, they do have cliff hangers though! Something I haven't learned to accomplish till recently! *coughs* Review. *coughs again* please? I KNOW THERE'S PEOPLE READING THIS!)**


End file.
